In the case of glass lids, particular importance attaches to the construction and fitting of an edge gap sealing profile to the lid plate. On the one hand, it must be possible to fit the edge gap sealing profile to the glass lid at minimum cost and trouble, but on the other hand not only must the edge gap sealing profile provide sealing with respect to the roof opening of the vehicle when the roof is closed, but also a reliable seal must be obtained between the edge gap sealing profile and the lid plate.
In one known vehicle glass lid (DE 93 07 831.5 U1) a pushed-on edge gap sealing profile has a plane surface of a solid region of the edge gap sealing profile which bears against the edge of the lid plate and a sealing lip engages over the outer surface of the lid plate and bears from above against the lid plate. Not only does this result in an undesired step formation between the sealing lip and the outer surface of the lid plate, but the sealing action between the edge gap sealing profile and the lid plate leaves something to be desired. Moisture and contaminants can easily penetrate between sealing lip and lid plate and also are not reliably kept away from the bearing surface between the solid region of the edge gap sealing profile and the edge of the lid plate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lid preferably of glass for a vehicle roof in which a reliable seal is obtained between the lid plate and the edge gap sealing profile.